


Cheryl’s - Hairdresser

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Cute, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Father-Daughter Relationship, Getting Together, Good Parent Derek Hale, Grace gets them together with there curiosity, Happy Ending, Her name is Grace ;), Kid Fic, Laura is alive, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles is a hairdresser, hairdresser, part of Stiles' Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: “Stiles, what does ‘screw’ mean?”“Um ... this is a screw?” He said pointing to a screw that held his shelving together “You use a screwdriver to make sure the screws go in right”Grace looked confused“But that doesn’t make sense”“I heard auntie Laura and daddy talking, and Laura said daddy wanted to ‘screw your brains out’”orStiles cuts Derek's daughters hair and Grace reveals his secret.





	Cheryl’s - Hairdresser

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, please say if you find any,
> 
> This is part of my series called Stiles' Jobs and I hope you enjoy.

Derek groaned in frustration as he chased his 8 year old daughter around their living room.

It’s haircut day

Derek and his daughter go through the same routine on this day. She tries to hide somewhere in the house, so she doesn’t have to go. When Derek inevitably finds her, she’ll run around the house, screaming, kicking her shoes off and undressing as she ran.

“Grace please!” Derek pleaded

“I don’t want to get my haircut!”she screamed

“Grace you have too, we’ve left it as long as we can”

“No! I don’t need my haircut, I’m growing it out” grace said flicking her long black hair over her shoulder

Derek raises his eyebrows at his daughter “Grace, your hair is so long, if Rapunzel were here, she would ask how you got your hair so long” obviously he’s exaggerating, but sometimes you need to when a kid is involved.

Grace pouted

Damn that pout, it was lethal, a weapon that Laura taught her to use against Derek. He _almost_ gave in.

 

Almost

 

Derek thought for a moment before he got an idea “Stiles will be there, he’s the one cutting your hair today”

Grace’s eyes widened “I’m listening” she said crossing her arms that said _‘this means business’_

Derek sighed “Okay” he copied his daughter and crossed his arms, gearing up for a negotiation “We can go and get frozen yogurt after, if you go to ‘’”

Grace narrowed her eyes “Ice-cream”

“Frozen yogurt and one sweet topping”

“Three toppings”

“Two”

“Done” Grace grinned in victory “That’s what I wanted all along anyway”

Derek rolled his eyes, Grace spends way too much time with Laura.

 

* * *

 

“STILES!!!!!”

 

Stiles grinned at the desk, at the sound of the familiar voice before turning around seeing the coolest little girl in the world charging towards him with her arms wide open.

Stiles knelt to her level and also opens his arms, bracing for impact. Just because she was 8 years old, doesn’t mean she couldn’t pack a punch.

“Stiles save me, I don’t want to have my haircut!”

Stiles smirked, _‘here we go again’_

“Grace we had a deal, you get your haircut, and we get frozen yogurt after” Derek reasoned

 _‘Derek looks particularly delicious today’_ Stiles thought. Although he usually looks amazing every time he sees him.

Stiles has a huge crush on the father, and who am I kidding?, he’s a total DILF. But Stiles has gotten to know him over the 2 years he’s brought his daughter to get her haircut and his crush turned into a full on _‘I love you_ ’. He’s not only a great father, he’s a good person with a humour that could rival his own’. _Yep, he’s in love_

“No, our deal was that I get frozen yogurt if I come to ‘Cheryl’s’, and here I am”

 

Derek froze

 

“You little ... No, get your haircut or no frozen yogurt!”

“That wasn’t the deal, are you going back on our deal? are you teaching your little girl that it’s okay to lie and break promises?” Grace crossed her arms.

Stiles was sent into uncontrollable laughter

Derek glared at him

Stiles wipes the tears that was the result of laughing so much, away from his eyes “I’m sorry, but she’s an evil genius and is definitely a future lawyer”

After gathering himself, he took Grace’s hands in his own “Hey sweety, I know you want to have your haircut but you’re scared right?”

Tears began to gather at Grace’s eyes “Yeah”

Stiles wiped the tears that dripped on her cheeks

“Do you trust me Grace?”

“Of course I do Stiles!”

“So you’ll trust me not to hurt you right? To not let anything bad happen to you?”

Grace deflated “I suppose so”

“Great” he said before kissing Grace on the forehead, he set up the children’s booster seat “Climb upon your throne m’lady” he said holding out his hand

Hesitantly, Grace placed her hand in Stiles’ and climbed onto the seat.

Stiles and Grace talked about anything and everything to try to distract Grace, including “Stiles, what does ‘screw’ mean?”

Stiles froze at the unusual question

“Um ... this is a screw?” He said pointing to a screw that held his shelving together “You use a screwdriver to make sure the screws go in right”

Grace looked confused

“But that doesn’t make sense”

“What doesn’t make sense?”

 

“I heard auntie Laura and daddy talking, and Laura said daddy wanted to ‘screw your brains out’” she glanced between her father and Stiles, Stiles looked shocked, Derek looked horrified.

 

Grace gasped, she looked panicked “Do you want to hurt Stiles?!”

“No, no, of course not, I think there’s been a misunderstanding” Derek reasoned, frantically.

Derek bent down to be closer to Grace “Different words have uh... different meanings, for example uh ....” he looked at Stiles in desperation

“... dying”

Derek looked at Stiles like _‘what the hell?’_

Stiles bent down “You know when people pass away, they die and go to heaven or a different good place, we also use this...” he reached over to pick up a used, empty, bowl “Hair dye, it makes people’s hair different colours, it’s the same word, but they are spelt differently and mean different things”

“Oh, okay”

Tension left Derek’s shoulders

“But what did auntie Laura mean then?”

 

Derek sighed, so close

 

“You were eavesdropping, I don’t think you should know, it’s grown up stuff”

Grace pouted

“But ...” Stiles chimed in “It’s a good thing”

“Really?” Grace asked

“Really?” Derek asked, hope on his face

Stiles looked directly at Derek “Really”

 

* * *

 

Derek left with his daughter with freshly cut hair and a phone number Stiles slipped him when Grace was distracted by her plaited hair _(“It’s beautiful Stiles, Daddy why can’t you plait my hair?” Derek curses quietly, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach your daddy how to do it” Stiles winked)_

He sends a text to said phone number, while Grace digs into her frozen yogurt.

 

**To Stiles**

**Dinner? Saturday? I can get Laura to watch Grace for the night**

  
****

It’s a little forward but screw it, Stiles already knows he wants to screw him.

The reply is almost immediate

 

**From Stiles**

**Sure, if it goes well I’ll even let you screw me ;)**

  
****

Derek laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos if you liked it and maybe a comment to say hi :)


End file.
